Right By You
by scryoko
Summary: 1x2 Side by side with none other than his best friend, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell thought life couldn't have gotten any better. And he was right. When the new transfer student by the name of Relena Peacecraft had begun attending their school, life wasn't.
1. part one

** Right By You**  
by sailor c. ryoko

Pairings: developing 1x2 and 1xR.

Warnings: AU. angst. citrus. blasphemy. OOC. nice Relena. nasty Zechs. Duo POV.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Side by side with none other than his best friend, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell thought life couldn't have gotten any better. And he was right. When the new transfer student by the name of Relena Peacecraft had begun attending their school, life wasn't.

---------------  
Part One  
---------------

I don't think things could be any more boring than how they are right now. Standing by the main entrance on school grounds right beneath the shades, away from the pouring rain at four forty-seven p.m. with nothing to do but occasionally shift a couple of text books from one arm to the other...doesn't _quite_ make the winning cut for the 'Best Thing to do For a Pastime' award. Yet that's exactly what I've been doing for the past week and a half.

I blame Yuy. Him and that stupid quarter.

I leaned back, my weight heavily against the wall now, and closed my eyes and sighed. The familiar black headdress I wore shifted slightly with the wind, causing the black linen cloth covering half my face to flutter lightly in the air. As the wind passed within the next few seconds, the cloth stopped its dance to conceal the left side of my face once more.

The next few minutes passed without any changes, only aggravating me further. "This is the last time I do Yuy any favors," I muttered. "Next time, I'm just gonna go home."

Home. I finally have something that I can actually call 'home' now, in both the literal and figurative sense. It was one of those 'defining moments' we had that gave me this sense of 'I'm finally home' I feel right now. The memory is still so strong even after all this time.

Eight years ago, when we both were nine, we had this crazy notion that once Heero turned eighteen (since his lucky butt is older than me by a mere five months), we would immediately sign authorization documents to get out of that shit hole the authorities called an 'orphanage'. When the day Heero became eighteen had come, we originally had thought that leaving was going to prove to be a problem, given that I hadn't turned eighteen yet. Heero, though, could have left if he wanted to, but, nope! He chose to be stupid! In such a situation, he could've just upped and left, and kissed the horrid place good-bye, but his dumb ass chose not to! I mean, really, it was just simply another five months before I could take my leave and then meet up with him again but he simply wouldn't hear of it! Now tell me, wouldn't you call him an idiot? I would. I _had_. But you know he said? He said exactly this: 'Shut up, Maxwell, we're in this crap together. I don't care how much you like this place, I'll drag you out by that braid of yours whether you like it or not. And don't think I won't dare to punch your lights out too if I hear you mouthing any complaints. Then, and only then when we're outside, can you think of a better way to get rid of me.'

If he hadn't been so damn...earnest at the time (though I know he'd lie like a dog if I ever brought it up) and I hadn't been so touched about the whole episode (which I'd like to add that I wouldn't for the life of mine admit it), I would've whacked him upside the head, kicked him out of the place myself and called him a halfwit jackass.

I still did end up half-heartedly calling him an idiot though. He did need to know that he was one.

It turns out though that our little argument had been completely futile. I suppose it was because the government authorities wanted to get rid of us orphans even faster so it wouldn't have to seem like they actually gave a damn about us, because right then and there, with the perfect opportunity presented to them, they had let us go, complete with documents signed and all that crap without a single hassle or a minute to waste. It was more like as if they were kicking us out, but hey, I'm not complaining. It totally benefits us so that's the only thing I'm concerned about.

That occurred only about two months ago. But right after, we were actually able to find an affordable apartment, no matter that it was so damn tiny. The landlord had been nice, giving us until the end of this month to pay for our rents. Then again, it could be that he was high then and was just in a good mood when we had actually rented the place....

Anyhow, the same day we moved into the place – not that we had much things to move anyway – was also the same day we had decided on how we were going to split our tasks and...when the stupid quarter thing popped up. Heero had been eager to drive; I was just as eager as he. Problem was...we barely had enough credits in our pockets to pay for one person's license. And hence, that's where the stupid quarter comes in, where I chose tails and the dumb quarter came up heads....

Thus rendering the end result to lean heavily in Heero's favor. Not to mention, the loser had to work twice as many hours as the winner for a whole month, but no, even that wasn't the worst part of the deal. See, I had to walk to work for that whole month (which was nearly ten blocks away!), courtesy of said winner's bargain. Who. Doesn't. Get. To. Drive.

This really, really sucks.

So yeah, that leads me back to where I am right now; outside, in the cold, cold rain, waiting for Yuy to hurry the hell up and get his ass out here so we can go home to where it is warm.

Like I said, I blame Yuy.

Damn, but if he doesn't get his butt out here this next instant...!

The main double doors of the school's entryway opened then, almost as if on cue, and out stepped Heero Yuy.

"Man, speak of the devil and here he comes," I muttered. Can't get anymore scarier than that.

Shaking out of my momentary stupor, I hugged the books tighter and pushed myself away from the wall, slowly jogging towards my best friend. "Hey, bud – " My jogging slowed to a stop as another familiar individual emerged from behind the double doors.

Relena Peacecraft.

Apparently it can get worse. My life has just become a living nightmare now.

Ah...but I should've known. Really, I should.

For the past three weeks, and might I point out that that was when her royal pain in the heinie transferred to this school, the only thing Heero's been talking about was...yep, Peacecraft. Which always brings me back to the aggravating, unanswered question in mind: what the heck does he see in her? Hell, what the heck does everyone in the whole damn _school_ see in her? Okay, I'll give her some credit that within a month of her attendance here, she's actually been able to become the captain of the volleyball team, head of the graduation committee, running for student body president, and, if truth be told, she does community service. That actually says something since I know that anyone from the upper class has never even heard of the words 'volunteer' or 'service'. But is that supposed to impress me? That she does community service? I grunted. You wish. Just because you do community service doesn't mean that you have a 'good heart', right off the bat. Hell, you need to show some involvement in your community to win the election as student body president, right? Well, there ya go.

And, I suppose, with her hair cascading down like the way she has it, she really is beautiful. 'It's almost as if she glides instead when she walks; almost like a goddess...' as Heero puts it. I had spit out the soda I was drinking, then choked and coughed for the next couple of minutes, almost getting a heart attack when he said that. I mean, really, a goddess? Okay, she's rather attractive, I admit, but...a goddess? Yuy has got it baaaad.

To be frank, I guess I can't really blame Heero for being all mushy-mushy and whatnot to her like that. I guess if I were another whom didn't have for a particular dislike for the nobility, I think I would've fallen in with the crowd and found myself fantasizing over her as well. Only I am me, who's secretly fantasizing over his best friend instead. Now that always leads me to question myself as to which situation is actually worst.

Things had changed almost unexpectedly since Heero and I have been on our own; they had changed for the worse, in my opinion. And if I really had to pick someone to blame for all of this, I'd hold our history teacher, Ms. Payne (in the ass), responsible. It transpired exactly three weeks prior when Ms. Payne had decided to give a history project on the Cold War. 'This assignment will be a partner project that will be due next week,' she says. It was just my luck; first day Peacecraft shows up and we get a project. Whoop. Dee. Doo. I'd ended up getting stuck with Muller; a rich, pompous bastard slash egotistical prep with a half-assed brain (hooray!). But what's even worse is who Relena had gotten paired with. I mean, here she just barely shows up, completely out of the blue, right in the middle of the school year and wham, bam, she got Heero. It was a conspiracy, I swear.

But it was good to know that when Heero had heard of who his partner was, he was just as unhappy as me. Actually, I think he had grumbled about the 'selection process' more than I had. He was damn cranky and was glaring at everyone (mainly Ms. Payne, Relena, and Muller) for that whole day, which, secretly, I found to be heart-warming. But later throughout the rest of that week, he seemed to come back home from Relena's house less irritable each day. Next thing I knew, he tells me that he likes her. Yessireebob, Maxwells's Luck strikes again. If I had a marker with me right now, you'd see 'PATHETIC FOOL' plastered right across my forehead.

Oh yeah, and I'd forgot to mention one more thing on my list of 'why people like the Peacecraft girl'. In Heero's words, 'Loaded? Yes. Conceited, snobby bitch? Surprisingly no.'

I'd snorted at that comment. In all of my life, whether I was on the streets till I was nine or at the 'orphanage' with Heero, I've never had one good encounter with anyone rich. All they cared about were themselves and their fuckin' money. And they would do whatever it takes to save their pathetic little lives, and would commit any crime whatsoever to get what the hell they want. They would betray, deceive, destroy, and plead so goddamn pathetically if need be just to attain their objective – without a second glance to those they harm. In short? It would take more than one Relena Peacecraft to try to persuade me otherwise.

The door was held open as Relena stepped out, flashing a warm smile at Heero and murmuring a 'Thank you' at the same time. An umbrella was then unfolded as Heero held it over the two (but mainly her) with him returning a small, warm...expression of his own.

Standing not twenty feet away, I was torn between rolling my eyes at the two or gagging; they could not get any more damn sweet than that. It was like as if they were the perfect couple or something – him, the perfect gentleman and her, the perfect lady. If some turnaround incident occurred and Heero suddenly goes all gaga over me like that (which, I'd like to point out, is highly unlikely...), I'm going to zoom out of the house with all my clothes in a record time and move to Antarctica. Or maybe I'd just pass out.

"It's raining pretty hard," Heero commented. I almost wanted to go up to him and smack him on the head and say, 'No shit?' Almost, but I didn't. "Would you like a lift home?"

"No, it's all right, thank you. I wouldn't want to be a burden," she replied.

"No," he simply said, but any idiot knowing him would be able to detect the slight 'No, that's ridiculous!' tone in his voice. And of course, what other idiot would there be but me. You know, I think I should receive an award. A 'The World's Greatest Idiot Who Falls For His Best Friend' award. Yeah, that would certainly fit.

He gave her that warm...smile again (yeah, that is a smile. I almost didn't recognize it.). It's amazing how he's changed so much over the past...what, two weeks? It's not like as if he was an indifferent, uncaring machine previously but I don't think I've ever seen him this...open before. It seems that Relena has had more affect on him than I ever would have, huh? I am such an idiot....

Heero whispers his next response; it was nearly soft enough that I almost missed it. But if I was one who could read minds or foretell the future, I wish I had.

"I wouldn't mind, Relena."

Of course you wouldn't. You and every other friggin' guy at this school. That's straight, I mean.

Maybe it was because the cold was finally sinking in and my legs were becoming numb or perhaps it was something else entirely, but all I had done was just stand there quietly as my best friend and his crush jogged towards his car. It was almost as if something invisible had just suddenly nailed my feet to the ground and snatched my voice away. But even so, the only thing that lingered in my mind was how Heero's face practically glowed as he was with her....

When I had blinked, I found myself thoroughly alone on the school's front parking lot.

---------------------  
end part one.  
---------------------


	2. part two

** Right By You**  
by sailor c. ryoko

Pairings: developing 1x2 and 1xR.  
  
Warnings: AU. angst. citrus. blasphemy. OOC. nice Relena. nasty Zechs. Duo POV.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Summary: Side by side with none other than his best friend, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell thought life couldn't have gotten any better. And he was right. When the new transfer student by the name of Relena Peacecraft had begun attending their school, life wasn't.

----------------  
Part Two  
----------------

> The urge to drill my fist through the brick wall was most tempting, so I didn't bother to resist the slightest bit. After just finding out that your secret crush just ditched you (be it intentionally or not) when you had waited for said secret crush to do community service for the day before driving you home, and had even ditched you to take home your love rival no less..! Well, wouldn't you be pissed off? See, now the headmaster has no reason to punish me for damaging school property; that is, if he ever finds out.  
  
I was told once that even though you don't want others to know what you feel, to keep your emotions locked up inside you will only do you harm. And right now...I bore a few negative ones. So, since shutting all that crap in isn't gonna help, to release all that anger, bitterness and...hurt meant to give into that temptation. The end result was a ricocheting, sickening, loud crack and a raw pain that burned through my right fist that followed the first, second, and third blow.  
  
The rain continued to pour steadily, with its 'tat tat tat' sound and the wind continued to blow, but almost gently now. I stood hunched over slightly, listening to the rain and absently panting softly. The continuous 'tat tat tat' with the occasional 'drip drip' of the rainwater hitting the puddles were oddly comforting. I was feeling a bit better....  
  
Then I noticed something.  
  
Strangely enough, my hand had never removed itself from the wall; it just stayed where it was, where the last blow landed, as if it were stuck in that spot. It wasn't that that'd appealed to me though, nor did the scarlet trail that began to make itself known. The only thing that did was the measly, small crack right above my knuckles.  
  
Like an idiot, I had blinked, then stared at the puny crack that was probably not even an inch long. That tiny split should've erased all comfort and pushed me to my boiling point, making me more pissed than before tenfold. The fact that the force I'd packed in that first punch and then the other two had only made a puny, little crack? Yes, I really should have. But surprisingly...I wasn't. Instead, a flash of both Heero and Relena talking cordially and then laughing at a shared conversation popped into mind, before disappearing altogether.  
  
I didn't know what to think. A jumble of emotions threatened to put my brain in overload: surprise, confusion, envy, dejection.... And these are only some of the few I named. I couldn't even begin to list the rest of what I was feeling.  
  
I already know one thing though: I could spend the next hundred years trying to figure out why the hell the two of them suddenly flashed to mind when I saw that stupid crack, but I still wouldn't be able to understand all that. So, why bother staring in the first place, right? It's a no win situation and it'd only waste my time. Besides, I still gotta figure out something else that I'd rather try to fathom: my reaction to the stupid crack.  
  
I was painfully aware that the wall was made out of brick...but I'm pretty sure I should've made more damage than that! Perhaps...in some bizarre, screwed up way, I had unconsciously, unknowing held back? If so, then why..? I am making no sense....  
  
And so, the question remains unchanged: why. Why am I not mad? Why am I not the least bit ticked off? Why am I not cussing and bitching so much that it would make the baddest man cower in fear? Why did I only make a stupid, little crack? Why, had I not put the whole punch in one, much less three, bags? Why do I no longer feel an ounce of anger?  
  
And why...why the hell does it suddenly feel like as if someone had seriously ran me ten times over, putting what's left of me in a grinding machine and then placing me on display behind the counter in a butcher shop labeled as 'Duo Maxwell – ground meat', leaving me feel all damn...shitty?  
  
I sighed.  
  
Being human is so goddamn complicated. If I had known it'd be this complex when I was still butt naked in all the glory a shrimpy, little kid could get, I'd have blown my brains out with a gun the minute I could pick one up without throwing it away. I suppose it'd be a wee bit too late now to be regretting and sulking for being a living, breathing, damn confused and feelin' completely like shit of a human being so I won't sulk and dwell on the stupid subject.  
  
I suddenly remembered that I had dropped my books earlier. Scowling at my hateful luck, I bent to pick up the now thoroughly wet books that lay on the ground beside me. But of course, things just really couldn't be easier, could it? If I knew how to fly and I was doing just that right now, I bet I'd find some asshole up there that hates my guts and is having the time of his life fuckin' with me like this.  
  
Tipping my headdress lower to the left to hopefully conceal the blemish from the rain, I take a step from under the shades and into the rain.  
  
The moment the drops of rain touched my open flesh, it triggered an annoying sting that made my hand occasionally twitch and a familiar, dull ache that almost beckoned me to scratch my face. And it seems that even the rain hated my guts because it chose that moment pour even harder, making each drop that hit my fractured hand seem like ice needles. The ten-year- old burnt scar on my let cheek wasn't any better.  
  
Gritting my teeth indignantly, I tried as fast as I could – which was hardly fast at all, considering I still had the damn text books in hand – to pull the ends of my long-sleeved sweater into my right palm, then finishing the job with a closed a fist over it. The sleeves were used as a cover over my injured fist now, and though it didn't stop the rain from soaking my sweater and still numbing my knuckles, it did, however, stop the 'ice needles'. Good enough.  
  
I shifted the books into my injured hand and proceeded with the first step, shielding my face with my free hand. The only thing I wanted now was to be home rather than anywhere else at this moment. But I had to stop as the roar of a familiar engine caught my ears.  
  
Okay, I must admit that I am happy to hear that unique engine roar for...various reasons, but that's only half of what I'm feeling. I think that if I had a gun in hand at that exact moment, I would seriously blow Yuy's brain out right now, best friend and secret crush or not.  
  
His car chose that damn exact instant to pull into the parking lot and swerve around the other cars to halt in front of me. If I had waited just a couple of more seconds, if he had been here just a couple of seconds earlier, I wouldn't be freakin' drenched from head to toe and be standing here, shivering my ass off! And he just had to splash water at me to boot, didn't he? Now if I had my hands free at the instant, I'd rip my own hair off my head out of sheer frustration.  
  
Just as he rolled the windows down on the passenger's seat side of the car, a snarl was thrown at his face and a fuming "Yuy! I'm goin' to break your fuckin' neck!" exploded from me. All four books I was holding were hurled at him and he had to block each one, though the first (and heaviest) book did manage to smack him on the head and shoulder.  
  
Still not thoroughly satisfied, I reached for my books in the car and threw them at him again. I continued to do so until I decided that he looked pissed off enough – which was about a couple of minutes later.  
  
Ooh, did he look thoroughly livid right now....  
  
Ha! Take that, Yuy! I proceeded to do a little victory dance in my head for that one.  
  
He glared daggers back at me, extremely jagged daggers as it would seem, with twisted ends so that he could painfully grind into me just so he could get even with me. It feels really nice to be able to relish the fact that I angered him this much, that I at least affected him this much, even if it was only with negative responses....  
  
Faced with my dripping bangs that pasted itself against my face and the non- faltering smirk fastened there, he glared even more, which only widened my smirk further. I think at least ten or fifteen minutes has passed yet his 'I'll kill you' look still hasn't vanished. You'd think that he'd given up by now; I'm still standing right here in front of him and not somewhere dead being eaten by a pack of wolves after all. Well, though as much as I'd love to just stay at this spot with this triumphant grin on my face...one could only not be cold in this weather for so long. So I put my smirk at rest, for the time being, and jerked with my chin for him to open the door.  
  
He snorted and lifted his hand to push the button to unlock the doors but suddenly stopped in midway. An idea seemed to suggest itself to him then which, knowing from experience, is never good. The glare was suddenly gone, replaced by a really annoying smug. He let his hand drop, then leaned back in his seat, folding his arms casually across his chest. The eyes then closed and if I hadn't known him for so long, I'd have considered the notion that he'd fallen asleep.  
  
"What're you doing, Yuy?" I questioned, confusion and suspicion evident in my tone. Believe me, never trust a guy with a smug look on his face, especially not one whose name's Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero's eyes opened then and he looked me straight in the eye. "I can simply go home right now if I wanted." There was no anger, no resentment, no threatening tone; he'd said that smoothly, as if he were merely commenting on the weather or something of the like. But the underlying, implied statement that practically screamed from his whole body language said something else.  
  
My eyes widened, jaws slacked, and was half staring at him in horror, half thriving to pound the now smirking arrogant jackass in the car. Clamping my mouth shut and spitting the rain out to the side, I leaned forward and rested my arms on the rolled down windows. Eyes narrowed, teeth clenched, I glared menacingly, daring him to do take off right now.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
One brow shifted slightly before an odd, unidentified countenance was thrown my way. But it was gone as soon as it appeared and now, I couldn't even begin to know what he was going to do next. Even having been his best friend for ten years now, there are still just some things about Yuy that you'll never get. But next thing I knew, I found myself thinking, 'Shit, that is one damn sexy man.'  
  
I watched as he let out a quick breath before blowing air up at his bangs. Those same dark, wild bangs now became more tousled than they already were, dancing around his perfectly shaped face. Small drops of rain that had landed on his hair slowly made a trail along the side of his face, around the high cheek bones, going further along the finely curved jaw, before seeming to sizzle down that incredibly kissable, suck-able neck of his. And his eyes...he had a wild look in them but whether it was wild in a dangerous way or something else entirely, I couldn't be too sure. Perhaps, it was both.... I suddenly felt almost small, vulnerable, and marked as 'Prey' yet I couldn't find one ounce of flesh on me that was trembling with fear. Trembling with something else entirely on the other hand...I'm not gonna say.  
  
Unexpectedly, Heero brought his arm over the head of the passenger seat and leaned forward; his nose was now only inches from mine. A million questions, a million remarks and outbursts should be the things that are swimming around in my psyche right now.  
  
But there was none.  
  
In its place instead, I feel his every breath on me, see his unyielding eyes, and smell his dark, husky scent of purely him. Things were beginning to get a bit hot in here.... And the tingling sensation that was sizzling in my groin didn't make things any better either.  
  
That truly says a lot given that I should be nearly chilling to the bone right now with how my braid and bangs are flapping in the wind and my black outfit is completely drenched. Yet I felt anything but numb.  
  
He was staring intensely at me, suddenly making me feel uneasy and self- conscious as if what I was doing, how I was reacting, was wrong.  
  
I suppose, in my reality, it was.  
  
Because deep down, I knew that the one he loved was not me, was never going to be me.  
  
I suddenly felt the deep-seated urge to want to look away at anything but him at the moment. But I'd rather die than do that. Because if I did, I was admitting defeat, and Duo Maxwell loses to no one. Most certainly not Heero Yuy (...again). So it was only my pride that made me stomp down my feelings and match my own stare against his challenging ones. In truth, though you'd have to kill me before I'd ever divulge this, I wanted to turn tail and run; just be anywhere but leaning against the car, silently challenging him back with equal effort right now.  
  
But maybe, if only for the moment, no matter how short it may be, I just want to remain in this reverie before reality thunders in painfully.  
  
Clearly not expecting anymore...pleasuring torture, he leaned forward a little bit more to the point where we weren't exactly touching but it was definitely one of the 'up close and personal' moments where I could vividly feel his even intake and exhale of air.  
  
And he whispered, "Try me."  
  
Having been so hopelessly lost in his more-than-close presence, all that came out was an utterly stupid, "Huh?"  
  
Mr. Smirk made itself present on his face again, apparently annoying the hell out of me, despite the fact that I was annoyed with myself as well. I finally put two and two together only to realize that he was responding to my challenge. When that sunk in, half of me wanted to bite back an equally taunting remark but the other half was lidded with the growing – torturing sensation of ecstasy as his hot breath ghosted over me. I wanted to roll my head back and moan in pleasure but then I figured that that'll only probably scare him and I'd probably choke on rain. To make everything worse, my hand was itching to get rid of the 'uncomfortableness' I was beginning to feel. Damn, if I hadn't known better, I'd have thought that he was deliberately makin' a move on me.  
  
But you know what I hate most about all of this? Is that you can never stay pissed at Yuy for long – and now you know why. Damn manipulative bastard.... Miraculously though, I was able to force my what's supposed to be a moan of ecstasy, into a growl of frustration instead.  
  
As if on cue, he chose that moment to lean back and to simply sit there, calmly, the amusement present, arms folded. And he said not a single word.  
  
I was ready to explode.  
  
I wanted to both violently throttle him out of sheer frustration and to also kiss him until he dies from the lack of oxygen out of desire, but luckily I did neither. I was, honest-to-God, ready to explode...but not quite.  
  
So I plan to do the next best thing that came to mind: take that challenge, kick Yuy's butt at his own game, and then throw it back at his face and gloat like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"You know I never back down from a challenge, Yuy. So if you really think I can't make it back home by foot in this weather, then you've got somethin' else comin'." I shot him a rather haughty look and righted myself up. "See you at home, oh soon-to-be-losing-this-bet-buddy." Then I mocked saluted him, grinned, and walked off.  
  
"Maxwell," I suddenly hear him say, with a faint hint of seriousness. "Your lips are blue, you're shaking like a crinkled, old leaf, and you look like death warmed over."  
  
My foot paused on its next step. I spun on my heels to face the Japanese driver inside the car. "Dear, dear Lord," I said in the most olden days, pristine ladylike voice of imitation that I could muster. "Do you not know that you have wound me so? Really, young man, shame on you for even the thought of underestimating a young chap as you have done so." I slowly shook my head in mock dismay and 'tsk'ed quietly in feigned disappointment. When I lifted my head again, he was rolling his eyes at me.  
  
Throwing a wink (with the only visible eye) his way, I suddenly laid my left hand on top the hood of car's engine and swiftly swung over, sliding across the thing and onto the other side of the car, before gleefully taking off. The near distant shouts of 'Maxwell!' and the growling of the engine once again only made me pick up my pace, in amusement, of course.  
  
I practically skipped down the streets, not without a smug on my face, despite everything else. Home was but a few blocks away and though, yes, it's pouring rather hard, yes, my hand is smarting annoyingly, and yes, I was beginning to shake (I am not shaking like "a crinkled, old leaf"!), but what's a few blocks? As long I get warm, I can get home faster. And what other way to kill two birds with one stone by running home? So, I ran. And I continued to, without once looking back for I'd already known that he wouldn't be far behind.
> 
> ----------------------  
end part two.  
----------------------

> Thanks to:
> 
> **chibidark angel**: yeah, I've got to agree with you. I really, really do NOT like 1xR either. Although I have seen some 1xR fanart that look really rather nice… I'm a 1x2 yaoi fan all the way… Hm.. I'm still planning out the plot and stuff but it will be 1x2…'coz I will hate myself if I ended the fic with the main pairing as 1xR and have Duo all alone. I'm the type that likes a happy ending… so don't worry. Hm.. as for the veil… yeah, Duo is hiding something, which will be brought up soon as to what it is, but as for how he'd gotten whatever he's hiding… it'll come up later. Ack.. I hope I didn't confuse you… But thank you so much for reviewing!
> 
> **.....**: /beams/ thank you for your review and compliment. I like the way Duo is in the fic too… gawd, I sound so conceited… lol. As you can see, chapter two's up! Happy reading!
> 
> **Reaper of the damned**: I'm comin', I'm comin'! See? Chapter two's up and running. And thanks for reviewing. /grin/
> 
> **Angel Reid**: Hey! Thank you so for reviewing. And… sorry for the Duo-angst. But there will be a happy 1x2 ending! Ack… hope I didn't scare you away… since I seem to like writing Duo-angst… I hope you keep reading though!
> 
> -------------
> 
> Hey, everyone. Unfortunately, I will be gone for the week, or perhaps a bit more than that as well. I won't be able to get hold of a computer during that time, but hopefully, when I get back, I'll have the third chapter up and running! Until then… happy reading, everyone! And thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. part three

** Right By You**  
by sailor c. ryoko 

Pairings: developing 1x2 and 1xR.  
  
Warnings: AU. angst. citrus. blasphemy. OOC. nice Relena. nasty Zechs. Duo POV.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Summary: Side by side with none other than his best friend, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell thought life couldn't have gotten any better. And he was right. When the new transfer student by the name of Relena Peacecraft had begun attending their school, life wasn't.

----------------  
Part Three  
----------------

> With it raining as hard as it did, it was surprising to see that there were actually people on the street; not much, but clearly enough that I had to dodge and weave my way through those who were, like me, trying to scurry on home. It seemed rather odd to me considering that closing time for the shops around here were at least six or six-thirty. No, wait...today's a Friday, isn't it? Yeah, must be, since all the shops are closing at five instead.  
  
Here, in the central city of Holy Crypt – I couldn't even begin to think why this town was named that, it sounded more like Holy Shit! than it did Holy Crypt, and who would name their name in reference to a holy crypt anyhow?! Okay, sorry, trailed off a bit there. Back to topic. Here, in the central city of Holy Crypt (because I just cannot resist the urge to roll my eyes, I won't), at five thirty, on the dot, a squad of people would saunter down the deserted streets with their clubs, rods, and whatnot, the hideous sneer they each bore permanently glued to their faces. They were from the upper class – the higher ups, those who liked to...how you tariffs to renovate dilapidated premises to better society, if you will, or 'coz they friggin' greedy like hell and just feel like sayin', 'fork over whatever shit you have right now or you'll have this stick shoved up your ass so fast that you won't even see it comin',' if you won't.  
  
There's really almost nil to nothing that one can do against these rich bastards, unless of course, a whole mob of people stand against them, or perhaps you yourself could kick ass reeeaaal good. But neither one of those has happened yet, if at all. The majority of the people are most likely too afraid to take action because, one: we're dealing with the higher ups here, which includes most of the authoritative figures and the upper class; two: the cops really don't do jack shit unless things get really messy; three: their whole equity could be confiscated from them; and four: we're dealing with the higher ups here. I could list a whole lot more but then it'll all lead back to the 'we're dealing with the higher ups here' statement.  
  
One thing about these 'tax collectors' is that they don't go to every residence to collect their money. If your store, restaurant, or whatever is open, they'll waltz right in and there's no way in hell you can say no without at least getting the ground knocked from under you (and that's saying before they trash your place). Or, if you happen to get on the bad side of Luck and was on the street as they paraded down it...well, put it this way: your outcome wouldn't be as nice either. There were times when they didn't collect as much money as they would have liked, and it was then when they would play Russian Roulette to see which houses were their next quarry.  
  
I, myself, have never encountered them to be honest. And I doubt Heero has as well, because I'm sure if that was the case, they'd be spendin' the next coupl'a days sittin' in a white room with tubes up dey asses than they would be makin' trouble down the street, much less walkin' down it.  
  
From what I'd heard...this law had been fairly new, perhaps only months old, and from knowledge, I'm sure it'd be here to stay for a long time. Just hoping that we'd never encounter them would be out of the question, so I wouldn't even try.  
  
Don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm afraid of them, gods no, but hey, I don't seriously like the idea of looking for Trouble. Last time someone accused me of being afraid (damn, stupid Yuy!), even though I could tell he was teasing yet not at the same time, we ended up in a brawl with Yuy a swollen cheek, me a split lip, and our house being trashed. Pride wouldn't let us either one of us apologize; there wasn't a need to in the first place. We didn't say a word to the other – just cleaned the living room in silence. But it wasn't as if the silence had been uncomfortable. It was more like...more like as if we could read each other so damn well that we both knew the two of us would be better off with that hour of silence. There was only a one-word-question-one-word-answer after that and things slipped back to normal.  
  
'TV?' I had said.  
  
'TV,' he had answered.  
  
But sadly enough, as much as I hate to admit it, even though I don't go around looking for Trouble (and it ain't 'coz I'm afraid!), Trouble seems to have an undetached bond with me on the other end of the rope. Now, I just hope that I don't jinx myself.  
  
I continued my slick-sidestepped dash down the street, getting more frustrated by the second. If I hadn't been so bent on trying to send Yuy on a one-way ticket to Loser's Ville, never would you have heard me utter another line of 'Excuse me' or 'Pardon me' ever again. Really, I didn't think being polite could be so damn annoying. It makes me wonder how aristocrats manage to stay sane. Then again, it's probably that they resort to doing bad deeds to keep insanity at a proper level. Tch.  
  
Running for another couple of minutes, I made a left at the crossroad, then a right down an alleyway. The puddles of water were more frequent through this small alleyway – probably because the place was a bit more rundown and the ground was more uneven. A multiple number of consecutive splashes of water sounded and splashed against the windows left and right as I dashed through. With the competitive trait fading for the moment, I suddenly felt like as if I was a dangerous assassin or a ninja for hire carrying out a high class mission. Though I wouldn't be surprised if someone were to mistake me for one. The first discernible feature is the all black attire I'm wearing. Second, is the stiletto tucked under the waistband of my pants that I bring with me to wherever I go. And lastly, is the mysterious impression I present. The black headdress fit perfectly atop my head, a relatively thin, black cloth flowing down the side of my face. Underneath it was another layer of fabric, much longer than the top layer, that wrapped loosely around my neck like a scarf. If the black garments and stiletto wasn't enough to make you gossip and start rumors about me, I'm sure the veil will.  
  
If possible, I picked up my speed, feeling a rush of adrenaline come over me. The passageway suddenly seemed as if it were stretched far longer at this instant than it did any other time I came through here.  
  
It felt great.  
  
The rain continuing to fall, the wind whispering in your face, your heart beating fast, your veins feel as if they could go to an all never level, all coalesced with the dodging you had to do when one of the ladies at the window was cursing and throwing things because she got wet...yeah, it felt good. Ever finished doing a naughty prank that you thought was so good that it truly must be the best prank of all time and you were in the process of running away, howling in laughter at the same time, thinking how just damned good you were? Yeah, feels like that. I wish this road would stretch on forever...well, at least another couple of minutes anyway....  
  
Which...ain't gonna happen. I could already see this coming to an end. As sad as it may be, some things just never friggin' change. See, whenever you hope for something, want for something to happen, it ain't ever does. Life is so full of shit.  
  
As I neared the exit, something caught my eye (not that it was that hard to spot) and I had to skid to a halt to avoid being seen.  
  
Heart still beating fast, adrenaline still relatively high, I peered down the street as a group of people were getting ready to rough up an old man, who, when I did a double take, was actually my boss, the old geezer, Howard.  
  
Aww hell, of all the goddamn times...why did it have to be today? Why did it have to be now?! Dammit, if only I could just be one of those cold- hearted assholes who wouldn't even bat an eyelash at a sight like this. I would love to do nothing more than turn the hell around right now and pretend I saw jack shit.  
  
I can go on and on about what I could do or what I would rather do, but it's all gonna end with a stinkin' 'But' – that's the worst part of it all.  
  
Did I mention I really hate playing hero?  
  
I sighed. "Damn it all to hell.... God, I just know I'mma regret this in this morning...."  
  
Before making my grand entrance, I had to make sure that backup was good to go. You can't win every battle verbally, after all. Thus, I pulled my right sleeved up to see if my hand was still functional; it was. The bleeding had stopped and as I flexed my fingers, there was barely a noticeable throb that could be ignored with little effort. Satisfied that they weren't broken, I then proceeded to pull out my stiletto and slip it in my back pocket, the one place where it was easily accessible and more obscured at the same time. Straightening myself the best I could, considering that I was soaking wet and my clothes clung to me, I took a long deep breath and jogged down the street to where the party was.  
  
Two guys were standing on each side of Howard, holding him in place by his upper arms. Two more were standing behind him, weapons in hand, ready to assist their cronies if needed. Well, whuddoyou know, ol' man! They give you more credit than expected! What pathetic losers.  
  
The last three were the only ones that I'd recognized – all that interested me as much as the "Emergency Broadcast System" did. The very same program that interrupts your favorite TV show where they drone on and on sounding nearly as fascinating as how a half-asleep person would in monotone, before ending their monologue in a loud and irritating "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep". Yes, fascinating, indeed.  
  
The first of the three that caught my eye was Alex. He'd stood to one side just barely under shelter from the rain with his arms crossed, face spilling with intimidation. His companion stood next to him, leaning against the wall with the utmost bored expression on his face. That was Zechs Marquis, or otherwise known as Millardo Peacecraft, the most clever and most aristocratic of the whole gang; there was no doubt that he was the leader and the one I had to take caution with most. The last was Muller, the dumbest of the three whom, at the moment, was trying his hardest to come up with a comeback with what Howard had said.  
  
Can't cook up any insults of his own, it was most anticipated that he had resorted to violence instead. He grabbed a handful of Howard's shirt (whose face was dripping with so much narcissism I wanted to double over and laugh hysterically), his face a more pissed off expression that hinted that the detainee was going to get slugged soon enough. See, now that's my cue to enter.  
  
"Jeezus, ol' man! Where 'ave yuh been?! Me an' the guys 'ave been lookin' all'ova da place for yuh! Hotshot Summer's on duh phone back at da shop right now an' 'e wants ta make dis great ass deal widcha!" By this time, every one of them had their eyes on me (no surprise there). The 'tax collectors' had paused in their act of threatening Howard into making him give up his money. It was obvious that he refused to do so – more of the reason why he's one of the few people I respect. The old geezer's like three and a half times my age and he still got the guts in him. He don't care who you are – you could be the king of the friggin' world who's able to sentence anyone's death at your very whim, being the biggest jackass there ever was – and he wouldn't even look you in the face, much less waste his breath and effort insulting you. That, right there, demands respect.  
  
"C'mon, man, we gotta go!" Feigning urgency in my voice, I ended my jog at Howard's side. Purposely playing the role of Naiveté to its greatest point, I nodded an apologetic smile to each of the two guys who were gripping Howard's arms as I slipped his arms out from their grasps. There was no resistance from them so I continued my way on helping Howard out of there.  
  
"S'cuse me," I said to the remaining two strangers as we tried to pass them. Both stared at me with a straight face and neither one of them moved, but that didn't stop me from playing stupid and slipping by them. Again, there was no resistance but I knew for a fact that that was going to change soon.  
  
Arm around Howard's waist, his own around my neck, we proceeded down the street, the idea of 'victory' never once in our minds. We may have gotten to this point, but things were far from over – I knew it and Howard knew it. We were ready to kick some bastard-ass when the time is here.  
  
As if to prove my point, an arm suddenly extended itself before us, halting us in our pace.  
  
"Silly me," Alex noted, all the while rubbing his chin in a contemplative mode. "But I don't seem to recall that either one of us had ever given permission for the old man to go..." A smirk suddenly replaced the thoughtful look as he leaned in closer. "...much less you. Of course...you can always get down on your knees and beg...."  
  
Cover blown, and knowing well enough that Howard would try his best to stay out of my way in his condition, I had nothing to lose.  
  
"See, now that's where you're wrong. If you'd thought that I was gonna request for permission, then you'd have better luck getting brain surgery for your granddaddy 'coz see then, you wouldn't have inherited the 'I am dumber than shit' brain cells in the first place. But if you even seriously think that I'm going to beg for mercy now instead, then even the most prestigious surgeons wouldn't be able to help you with your lower than half- assed brain. The only thing I can do now is to grant you the utmost amount of pity one can give for being the most unbelievably retarded moron there is."  
  
I drilled my fist into his gut, happy to hear the welcoming 'oof' that always followed after. I then immediately continued my assault with jamming an uppercut with the heel of my palm, and then swiftly knocking the feet from under him. Not a second later, the nasty thud found me slamming down on Alex's chest, elbow adding to the cracks that followed. He was definitely down for the count.  
  
"I take that back," I said as I got up and reflexively brushing the dirt from my clothes. "I can do more than grant you pity; I can try to knock some sense into that thickheaded skull of yours. Key word: try."  
  
"Alex!" A growl, and then, "You bastard! You'll pay for that – with your face!"  
  
As I whipped around, I was barely able to avoid the giant mace that was directed at my face. A sudden, strong wind also blew at the spot the giant mace was being thrust at. I didn't doubt that thing was heavy, nor did I doubt the person holding it, Muller, was strong. If that thing touched me, I know I'd be the first person to plummet so deep into the ground that I'd meet the devil himself – and wouldja look at that; Shinigami wouldn't even hafta come and get me. Gee, I wonder if I would get an award for that. Oh, great. Now I'm even speaking like as if I wanna die – and especially at the hands of this bozo?! Hell-fuckin'-no. You k'n wish all yuh like, boy, but know wut, Einstein? Ain't gon' happ'n.  
  
Missing with his first thrust and, perhaps, the intent to catch me off guard, Muller swung the deadly weapon across my face and I had to momentarily play limbo to dodge that one. Even dodging it, the wind that came with the swing knocked me off balance. In the midst of all that, my eye caught an opening. With one hand maintaining my balance, my foot lashed out upwards and into Muller's face, efficiently fracturing his nose, if not crushing it. He stumbled back and cupped his bleeding nose with both hands. The ground cracking from beneath the drop of the mace had stifled the whimpering and the whining of the stupid moron.  
  
"You-You-You're gonna pay for dis, yanno! You're gonna...You're gonna..." His furyfaded for the moment as he turned towards his other friends and whispered, "Psst! Whuddoyou call dat ding dat like...like you wish you never dunnit in duh foist place?"  
  
Hn, it's no wonder Zechs why chose these morons as his lackeys – they had the brains of a donkey's ass and the strength of an untamed bull, even if they don't know it.  
  
"You mean 'regret'?" one answered. Me and Howard shared a look that obviously screamed, 'Can he be anymore of a jackass than that?!'  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's it! Regret!" Then he whipped back around to glare at me again. God, I wanted to smack myself in the head and knock me out cold just so I wouldn't be able to hear anymore of this horrid show of the tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. "You're gonna regret doin' that to me, yuh stinkin' loser!" He picked up his mace with one hand and charged at me.  
  
"Hold it!" A commanding tone of voice sounded throughout the small crowd. Everyone halted and turned to look at the man in the headlights.  
  
It was Zechs Marquis.  
  
"Step away from our guest, Muller," he said evenly.  
  
"But-But — "  
  
"Are you in charge of things here or am I?" There was no threatening tone in his voice but the sharp look he gave Muller was anything but nice. Muller lowered his head, and did as was told with a 'Yeah, boss.'  
  
Zechs calmly, but with disgustingly sophistication, took a few steps forward. "You're Maxwell, aren't you?" I didn't give him the honor of an answer. "Pleased to meet you." His words said one thing but his phony attitude said another.  
  
"Sorry to say, I don't feel the same way," I replied, an exaggerating amount of sympathetic sorrow just rolling off in waves. But I brightened up almost rapidly. "You could eat shit, choke, and then die at this moment for all I care. In fact, I most encourage it." My face must've had the happiest look of encouragement one could give. I should applaud myself for it.  
  
"Indeed. Those are, perhaps, what the notorious Duo Maxwell would most likely say. The very same faggot kid with the burn scar on the left side of the face, am I correct?" I felt my cheeks heat up in anger as his lackeys burst with laughter. "I didn't think you were also into old men," he remarked, gesturing to Howard. "You see, to those who are straight, they find that rather disgusting, but you wouldn't know, would you?"  
  
"You slimy bastard!" That was Howard.  
  
"Fuck you!" That was me flipping him off.  
  
"Hardly tempting, but no thanks. Or need I remind you that I'm straight?"  
  
Burning with rage to rip that smug off his face, I charged forward and fished out my stiletto. Arm up, the butt of the blade facing me, I swiftly slashed the sharp piece of metal across Zechs blade, who sidestepped the strike with ease. As I expertly swiveled the blade around so it was right side up, I closed in with a punch with my freehand, that was efficiently blocked, before going in for the kill with weapon in hand.  
  
Metal came in contact with metal as a metal bat stood in the way of my dagger and Zechs' flesh. A searing pain suddenly exploded from my gut as a familiar 'oof' was forced out of me. The ground soon found me lying on top of it as a firm kick to my chest made me fall over. Just as I was about to catch the breath knocked out from me, the same booted foot heavily stepped on me. (Just on a note, I wouldn't even need to look up to betchu that I know that it's Zechs.)  
  
I wasn't in the least bit disappointed. With one leg bent, the same friggin' leg that steppin' on me, and one arm resting on it as some of his hair fell over his shoulders, he leaned forward enough that I would be able to his voice.  
  
"You mess with me, Maxwell, you see hell."  
  
"I'm trembling with fear." I might be answering him but my mind was on the rain I was trying to spit out. That and the blade gripped tightly in hand.  
  
Faintly, I heard Howard shout my name and kicked one guy in the ass before a punch had knocked him out.  
  
"Leave Howard alone!" I growled.  
  
Zechs suddenly lifted his boot off of me and picked me up by the shirt, narrowing his eyes at me. "And if I don't? What will you do?"  
  
"This, you motha-fucker!" I swiped the blade across his cheek for the second time, only this time, I not only got him but got him good. The assault caught him off guard and I was dropped to the ground. I didn't have enough time to land more blows as screams of anger and attacks from left and right suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I dodged where I could and blocked when needed, throwing attacks of my own when an open spot presented itself. With six against one, it wasn't easy but I was a street rat; I played dirty.  
  
I pulled every dirty trick out of the book, constantly moving and calling them the dirtiest names just to piss 'em off so badly that they'd act first and think later.  
  
And it was working.  
  
Their attacks became sloppier. They were mainly swinging out of rage than anything else. But just as I was dodging another swing of a bat, I'd tripped on an outstretched foot of Alex that I hadn't seen prior. And I went down with a thud.  
  
The onslaught of boots to bones wasn't long after and even as I tried my best to block the attacks with my arms, the pain wasn't reducing any. After what felt to be the longest fuckin' ten minutes ever, there was one particularly hard kick that sent me rolling down the inclined plane. My body felt numb and stinging at the same time; it made me wonder if I was still lucid. I probably wasn't because as I suddenly rolled to a stop and faced the sky, a shadowed face loomed over me. The very same one that haunted me in my dreams and in my wake.  
  
Then I saw black.

------------------------  
end part three.  
------------------------

> Thanks to:
> 
> **chibidark angel**: lol, I enjoy reading your reviews so much – not to mention the fact that it's 1x2 all the way.../grin/ you give many insights about the story that makes me think of things I never thought of before as well – I thank you for that. (Not to mention, your praises will give me a big ego one of these days... lol) Thanks so much for reviewing! /beams in delight/ p.s. Yeah, I kinda like the constant competition, never-backing-down-from-the-other relationship they have as well.
> 
> **Hazel-Beka**: First and foremost, thanks for reviewing! Now.. hm.. about the 1xR/Rx1 pairing in the fic... At the moment I'm trying to plot the story out more. I thought I kinda had it all planned out before but then there were plot holes... and plus, I wanted more 1x2 interaction as well.
> 
> **Dark Sadistic Angel**: I think you just boosted up my ego, lol. But thank you so much for the review and comments. I'm grinning like an idiot now... lol. But don't worry, this will definitely be a 1x2 fic – I'm also mentally revising my plotline just 'coz I want some more 1x2 interaction, as I'm sure you guys do too. But once again, thanks so much for leaving a review!
> 
> **Ibichan**: Wow! I actually got a comment that I "have an awesome story going on here"! lol, I think you and all the other reviews have just made my day... /bows in much thanks/ Hm.. as for the 1xR, yeah, I don't like that pairing either, trust me. There will definitely be more 1x2 interaction so don't worry – this is a 1x2 fic after all even though, stupid me, it don't really look like it... --;; I hope I can do a better job in the upcoming chapters... Until then, happy reading!
> 
> -------------
> 
> Hey, everyone. First off, I would like to deeply apologize to everyone for the delay of the third chapter. Things had turned up unexpected and I had to defer to writing my fic (or rather typing it) till later than planned. I hope everyone will forgive me, but if not, /gulp/ I can understand. /runs away from angry mob of readers.../ Aiyee.... Okay, second off, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and of course, I hope you keep reading and reviewing. And lastly, well, I must say that I didn't really like the way this chapter had turned out¸ nor did I particularly like writing it. I mean, compared to the first or second chapter? Nah... Blah, tell me whatchu guys think!


	4. part four

**Right By You**  
by sailor c. ryoko

Pairings: developing 1x2.  
  
Warnings: AU. angst. citrus. blasphemy. OOC. nice Relena. nasty Zechs. Duo POV.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Summary: Side by side with none other than his best friend, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell thought life couldn't have gotten any better. And he was right. When the new transfer student by the name of Relena Peacecraft had begun attending their school, life wasn't.

---------------  
Part Four  
---------------

The thing looked bigger then seemed. From far away, you couldn't tell that it'd be so...so big and long the way it was; there ain't really no other way to describe it. I stared at it in awe, with my childish fascination, and...it was amazing, enough that I wannid to immediately pounce on it to feel its hardness under my fingers. That way, I could at least have some sorta evidence that it's real and actually in front of me, that it ain't gon' suddenly speed away with its tails from under him the nanosecond I turn away. But before I did that, I looked at everything, took in everything, from head t'toe and soon found m'self more amazed at the sight then ever before. Just seein' its contents, the roundness of the little balls, made me drool on the spot. And picturing the juiciness of it in mind (I just know it's gon' taste damn good), made me jus' wanna take'm then and there. I ain't the type to disappoint...so I pounced.

...Only to somehow miss my target altogether.

I was fallin' one way and my head was lookin' the other – at the humongous apple tree beside me that I'd intended to pounce and climb. I saw the round, shiny apples that looked like little balls, the kind that are so friggin' bouncy that it'll keep you amused for hours to come, or maybe just minutes. When I turned my head back in front of me, there ain't nothin' I could do t'save m'self of the oncoming splash of muddy water. I fell face first into the mucky dirt with a loud splat.

The mud felt...gooey, and mushy, like mashed potatoes, o' so I heard anyway. It was hard enough to try 'n get my arms outta the mud; my face seemed like it was stuck, cemented there or somethin' as I tried to push myself out of the thing. I didn't realize till afta I got my head out that I stuck that deep 'coz the second my head lifted, the first thing I heard was yellin'. Even as I pushed m'self up and onto m'knees, wiped some of the mud from my face, then standin' up and finally getting' outta the friggin' mud pile, whoever the hell it was that kept makin' all that racket just wouldn't shut the hell up!

"Shut the fuck up, will ya!" I spat out. "Jeezus, yer fuckin' annoying. Just goes on and on and duneven know when to shut yer friggin' trap! God, you needa take the 'Shut Up and Die' class down the street!"

Well, it was nice to know that shut'm up.

Anger slowly fading, I stared at the annoying boy standing not too far from me as I brushed the mud from my clothes and hair. Okay, so here was a boy who looks no younger than me (probably seven), so obviously well-off (and I ain't even talkin' 'bout the gigantic rock he wears around his neck), who gotz long, blonde hair, blue eyes, 'n the typical collar shirt, dorky-ass shorts with his sweater hanging over his shoulders. And, be very amazed, a splotch of mud about the size of those tiny apples up there right on his clean, white shirt.

"You dirtied my shirt," he growled.

"Very good observation!" I mock clapped for him. "Okay, so tell me how many fingers am I holdin' up now?" I flashed him a fake smile and flipped him the bird. He absolutely shook with anger.

"I demand to know what you are doing here!" Now he gave me the one finger lecture mode.

"Hm," I propped my chin on my hand, thinking. "Lemme see.... This, here," I pointed to the environment around me, "is called a pu-blic paaaarrrrk. Can you say that with me? Public...park. Okay, now your turn."

He crossed his arms and snorted. "Go take a glance at yourself in the mirror, boy; you truly look just like the slimy trashes you street rats are."

I swallowed my anger and glared for all that I was worth. "Well, yanno what? If havin' money in my pockets mean that I gotta dress and act like scumbags like you, then you can very well find me dead than have others label me as 'Snot-nosed Shit-face'."

He laughed. "Is that the best you can come up with? No, wait. Actually expecting more from someone of your background, much less you, would downright be preposterous. It'd be the best joke of the century."

I shot him a haughty look. "Well, Captain Hoity-toity, I've been standing here for...." I squinted my eyes, glancing down at my imaginary watch. "...nearly ten minutes now, and not since the time I've metcha have I heard a single good retort comin' from you. Gee, and here they say that yer s'posed ta be smarter when yer educated. Hm...they either must seriously be wrong in that matter, or...it could just be you. I'd like to think it's the latter, donchu?" I propped my chin on a hand and shot him a smile.

I continued before giving him any chance of throwing a lame-ass retort my way. "Yanno..." I drawled out thoughtfully, "I was actually plannin' on apologizin' earlier, before I found out that yer a Snot-nosed Shit-face, but I find the deed useless now. Not that I'd s'pect ya to fergive me anyways."

"I'm glad to know that you at least know me that well, considering that this is coming from a Sordid Slimeball," he scoffed. After a few moments of silence, he changed the subject. "What's your name anyhow?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand cow."

"Oh," he laughed, "and here I thought you were speaking horse!"

"You understand horse? Do tell, do tell."

He frowned and glared at me, before brushing the mud off his shirt and crossing his arms. "I must admit," he said after awhile, "no one's ever talked back to me like this. You're the first."

"Don't I feel honored," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

If he heard me, he didn't show it. "I think this calls for a toast – to best friends!" He held his hand up as if he were really proposing a toast.

I looked horrified. "Hey! I didn't say jack shit 'bout wanting to be yer friend, yanno?! Go pay someone ta be yer friend if you that desperate!"

I expected a frown or a glare in response – anything other than a smirk. "You, brat, has got spunk," he nodded in approval. "You have my admiration."

A half incredulous, half skeptical look crossed my face. "Hopefully, you ain't expectin' me to thank you." My eye twitched.

"Millardo Peacecraft," he suddenly said.

"Huh?" My mouth hung stupidly at the quick change of subject.

"My name is Millardo Peacecraft."

I smacked my head in mock realization. "Ohhhh! So that's what you said! And here I thought you sayin' to yerself, 'I'mma load duh piece of crap' or something." I grinned at his twitching eye. "Jus' 'coz you amuse me so very much, I'll give you the honor of knowin' my name: Duo Maxwell."

----------

My face felt crushed, numb and in pain all at once. That's the first thing I noticed when I came around. Well, that and the dream. "Ugh, stupid Peacecraft," I groaned.

"Seems you already recall yesterday's events, right off the bat." I didn't need to open my eyes to see who it was with that almost impressive, 'not bad' tone he presented; it was the familiar voice of the only person I'd recognize even if my ear was busted.

I peeked an eye out at the direction the voice was coming from. My best friend was standing not two feet away, clad in his usual green tank and faded light blue jeans. His head was slightly dipped causing his bangs to, more or less, fall over his intense-looking eyes. I shivered, and it wasn't because I was cold. His arms were crossed and a half smirk, half smile plastered on his face. "I ain't you, Yuy," I snorted, knowing well enough that he was referring to the events of yesterday, while I, unbeknownst to him, of course, was referring to the dream. The odd thing was about all of this was that I actually had the dream, and especially in a time like this. I inwardly shook my head to rid the thought – this was another one of those 'Greatest Mysteries of Life' that I would never be able to unravel so I let it be. Just hope now that there would be no more of those and all's well.

"Of course not," he said flippantly, sauntering towards my sleeping form, "you're worse."

My eye twitched and I flipped him off. Or tried to anyway, without bringing any pain to my arms – highly unlikely. And I glared when my fruitless attempts elicited a laugh from him.

Ignoring him, I used my elbow to try to push myself in an upright position. I bit back a cry at my smarting torso and, perhaps, fractured arms. Both that were bandaged up rather nicely, but the pain still annoyingly remained there, more so in my arms then my chest and stomach. Not that I was at all surprised considering I had used my arms as defense against the game of 'Let's Kick the Crap out of Maxwell!' My back was also in pain; there had been little defense I could have done there except for lying on back. I did a mental check on my injuries and though I was no medical expert, I knew a broken bone when I saw one. There, thank god, weren't any of those. The section that was in best shape was my legs; I could feel some boot printings on there but they were far from severe. Next was my back, getting the same damage as my legs. I only had to be careful of twisting my hips to the side, but other than that, give or take a day or two, they'd be fine and dandy. My front side wasn't that bad off; felt more like as if I was PMSing and had cramps all over the damn place. My arms on the other hand, I didn't know what to make of them. The blood seemed to still be flowing through the bandages and from the looks of it, it had been changed at more times than once since my stay here. I sighed. There wasn't much I could do about them though. The most I could do was cradle them against me and not to move 'em around too much. Hopefully, in a few days, they would be functional once again.

Of all the damage I had received, I think the one that unnerved me the most was some of the beating I had taken to my face. The left side of my face with the veil over it, as usual, felt numb, but this time, more so. It felt...dead. A bizarre and morbid way to describe it, I know, but...it certainly felt that way.

I felt more than saw the cot dipping slightly by my right and a warm pair of arms helped my up in a sitting position. The same pair of arms then helped me with the great effort of scooting me back so that I was comfortably leaning on a pillow against the wall by the time we were done. He then silently adjusted my headdress back in place, not once looking me in the face; he knew I was self-conscious about myself in that aspect even though at more times than not, I recall, he'd told me that I could be the most hideous creature in the Earth Sphere and he'd still hunt down any asshole who'd dare call me ugly. Even though I know that other people's insults are true to their word, which in turn leaves me more cynical and bitter than ever...I'll always be grateful that someone's got my back like the way Yuy does. If I were a girl, I'd say it's really sweet, but I ain't, so I won't.

"Whatchu smiling so stupidly about?" he queried, evidently interested and amused.

"Ohhh, nothing," I drawled. "Just at the time you tried to play birdie and jumped off the jungle gym, only to fall with a naaaaassty splat on your face and break off your two front teeth."

I remember that particular memory well, well, most of it anyway.... It was my first four months at the orphanage – horrid place, I tell ya. The only good things I remember of the place was the half hour of playtime we get each day; any other time, you'd either find us working, getting chewed out at (or worse), or working again. Yuy and I had become friends after our last duty together for the day of scrubbing all the toilets in the whole facility. Not a pretty thing, believe me.... Those toilets had more grime, shit, and the most disgusting vomits sticking to the insides of the toilet that some took more than two hours to get 'squeeeeaakily clean', as they had wanted it. If we didn't do as told, for each toilet bowl that was not in perfect condition, we wouldn't get a day of food. We ended up not getting food for four days 'coz some of the other stupid kids who were complete assholes were jealous that we actually worked with our brains and finished our jobs earlier than them. So when we had reported that we were done, the other kids suddenly runs up and says that four toilets were leaking with water – no doubt they had done it. Though it wasn't exactly the best way to make a friend (a best friend no less), it sure was the most memorable; look at it this way, it'd always be something we'd remember since the whole event itself was shit, but there was that one great part to itself: the pact we'd made and the beginning of a beautiful friendship.... I think I should lay off on the corny movies a bit....

Okay, going on back on topic... It was right after that incident on the fifth day of our newfound friendship that we each lost both our front teeth. I would go in detail from here on but let's just say that it started out with a little blue birdie....

"Then I suppose you should have also recalled the very same time when you jumped after me and you, too, fell with a naaaaasty splat on your face," Heero imitated, "and coincidentally breaking off your own two front teeth as well...." He had that self-righteous grin on his face that equally matched mine.

"You have wronged me so, Yuy," I said in feigned hurt. "See, I only played Superman and jumped after you to try and save your little ass. Don't even try and say that I played monkey see, monkey do. It was, after all, your idiotic self that wanted to imitate birdie in the first place." I won't mention the birdie yet; he might not, after all, remember the even clearly and it would give me an advantage over him.

"I think someone has fallen flat on their faces one too many times because that same someone couldn't even remember the event clearly," he pointed out. Blah, so I suppose he does remember. No matter, I won't lose.

"I specifically recall a certain someone," he shot a frivolous look at me as he continued, "wanting a birdie to begin with. I was only playing Prince Charming to get that birdie for you." One of his brow suddenly arched, his thin lips curving up into the most erotic smile I've ever seen; the whole attitude he was giving off was just...Sexy. I involuntarily shuddered again. But after I did so, I immediately regretted doing it, hoping with all my might that he didn't see that. If he did, well, he sure didn't show it.

I decided to continue quickly before I made a fool of myself, or worse, I got a hard on right under his scrutiny. Sticking with clean thoughts, I reflected on the good memories we had instead. Smiling, I said, "Some 'Prince Charming' and 'Superman' we were, huh?"

"Yes, but more like a 'Two of a Kind', if you will," he suggested.

"Or, 'a Pair of Dumbasses', if you won't," I finished. That erupted another bout of laughter from the both of us, that is, up until the point where my chest hurt and I began coughing.

I wasn't aware that Heero had been next to me until a calloused yet gentle hand rubbed my back while the other offered a cup of water to my face. I drank without hesitation, only pausing when two small pills were in my line of sight. It was only then that I looked up questioning at him.

"Painkillers," was all he said. That roused another unspoken question. "Medic left it here," he answered once again. I nodded in understanding before downing the pills and the last of the water with it. Still trying to keep my pride, even with the aching body of mine, I offered no verbal response; only a grunt in gratitude.

He nodded and stepped back, leaning on the wall of metal bars opposite of me in the dingy, unfamiliar, ten by twelve foot room. It was then that I took advantage of the momentary silence to take in my surroundings.

There was only one cement wall in the room; the very same one that I was leaning against with a toilet bowl and sink that were attached at the other end. A mirror was also installed into the wall above the sink, one, I could tell, that could be opened and pills, bottles, and whatnot could be placed in there. The other three 'walls' were...what I would simply call 'dividers' – a wall, supposedly, of metal bars that went from one end of the cubicle to the other. I sat in the far corner from the cell door made of the same metal bars on a queen-sized cot. Funny thing about all of this is that I hadn't actually realized that we were in a cell until now. I wasn't shocked to find out that I was; after the scuffle with Zechs and his gang, I expected it. No, it was the 'there's-only-one-cot-that's-to-be-shared-by-a-guy-and-his-wet-dream' that concerned me. I silently groaned at the thought. On one hand, I would be sleeping side to side with the man of my dreams, literally, but on the other hand...well, dammit! I would be sleeping with the man of my dreams and I can't even enjoy it properly for fear of having a hard on and scaring the shit out've him or something! Ahh...Screw everybody down ta hell!

"There's only one thing I can do for you now, Maxwell," he shook his head in mocking sorrow. "1-800-LUNATIC."

Before I could open my mouth and counter with an equally sarcastic remark, a loud clang echoed throughout the whole hallway, signaling the opening and closing of metal doors. Scurried footsteps were then heard, getting louder by the passing second. A face then came into view, one that I instantly recognized as Howard.

"Hey, old man!" I greeted, bearing in mind that if I shout too loud, the pain would surface in my chest. "Whatchu doin' here? Wait, you ain't behind bars too, are ya?" I asked with a frown.

"No," he replied. "I wasn't really part of the fight so they let me go." Damn, but he looked really guilty.

"Aww, no sweat, geezer!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Heero kicked all they asses for me, didn'tcha?" Even if that might not have really happened, he must've done something to have the cops put him behind bars as well. I looked at my best friend, gesturing with my visible eye and chin for him to back me up.

Yuy was a smart man. He got the gist of it quickly. "Yeah, that's why I'm in jail too."

There was suddenly another pair of footsteps coming down the hallway. We paused in our conversation at the newcomer, apparently a guard. "Five minutes," he said sternly as he unlocked the cell door and let Howard in before locking it and leaving the premises for the time being.

The minute the door locked with a loud click, I found myself enveloped tightly in a pair of more than friendly arms. With my arms aching the way they were, I couldn't exactly return the hug. But I soon found that I couldn't move them in the first place, crushed under Howard's overly friendly bear-hug. I couldn't exactly get a word out either. The only I could do was flinch in pain.

"Howard..." I heard Heero hesitantly say. I could tell he didn't want to ruin the moment but if he didn't, there would nothing left to hug in the first place. "Easy on the arms and torso there...."

The old man immediately jumped back, horror written all over his face. "Aww shit, kid. I'm so sorry!" Guilt then rapidly replaced it.

"Man, that was nothing," I bragged. "Nothing that a man like me can't take. Now, see, if it was Yuy on the hand...he'd be spillin' his guts and bawlin' like a baby right now."

He snorted. "You wish, Maxwell, you wish."

Howard chuckled lightly, some of the guilt fading away a bit. I was glad. "I already talked to the warden," he started, "but they wouldn't let you guys out. Zech's orders," he ground out distastefully. "I don't care what they say though, kid, I'mma try to get you guys out of here if it's the last thing I do."

"Old man..." I tried to protest, knowing that he would go to great lengths to fulfill his promise.

"No, kid. Nothing you say will change my mind." And he was right. He was as stubborn as they go. All I could do then was sigh in defeat.

Howard then turned to Heero and gave him a hug as well. And awkward one but one nonetheless that surprised Heero as much as it did me. "Thank you for your help," he said honestly, before pulling back. "Take care of him for me, where I can't."

"Yo! I'm still here, yanno!" Apparently they were in their own little world.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for him." That would have been nice to hear if not for the little fact that my pride is plummeting faster than a meteor crash!

I scowled. "Are you guys even listening to me? I can take care of myself, dammit! I'm not invalid!" I winced at my throbbing arms but refused to let it show.

I was continued to be ignored as the old geezer nodded to Yuy's response. "The kid'll be in good hands." Well, I'm glad at least Howard wouldn't be worrying about me, not much anyway....

Heero smirked and shot a glance at me. I groaned. "Narcissistic bastard." He merely grinned at the name.

Footsteps sounded again but there were two this time. The three of us remained quiet, knowing that the five minutes were probably up. "Five minutes up!" See, what'd I tell ya?

As the footsteps got closer, Howard shot me and Heero one last look. "Take care, you two. I'll try to be back ASAP." We both nodded in reply.

The owners of the footsteps finally came into view. One was the same guard as before and the other was none other than Zechs, himself. "Well, well, well, if it ain't the Big, Bad, Wolf himself," I greeted.

"And what is this?" he queried. "Family reunion? No, wait," he apologetically mocked, directing most of it at me. "I almost forgot you came from the trash, and trashes don't have families."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Déjà vu climbed up our spines at that remark. Shit, why the hell did I say that? "Last time I remember, you came up with better retorts than that."

"It wouldn't matter anyways," Zechs said with a smirk. He then turned to the guard next to him, but his eye was kept focused on me. "Keep an eye on them. They wouldn't be going anywhere for a long while." With that said, his smirk widened at our angry glares and the colorful flow of phrases that I spat out right after. He then turned and was about to leave when he spotted Howard. "Ah yes, one more thing. No visitors allowed."

"Yes, sir," the guard replied. Zechs then really left down the hallway this time, his laughter echoing throughout the cells. God, I just wanted to wring his neck! I can't believe that I was actually...was actually his – fuckin' A!

In the midst of all my anger and hatred, I hadn't realized Howard was ushered out until I heard the loud clang of metal doors once again and found that Heero and I were the only ones present in the room again. I glanced at Heero; he looked just as pissed as I was, only, the difference between me and him were that I express my anger verbally and he keeps it all to himself. Sort of anyway. I mean, if Zechs were here at the moment, I sure wouldn't want to be him.

"So what're we gonna do?" I whispered, not wanting anyone overhearing our conversation.

Heero's voice was just as quiet as mine and just as deadly. "We, Maxwell, are going to get the hell out."

---------------------  
end part four.  
---------------------

Thanks to:

**chibidark angel**: lol, this is the first time someone's ever told me that I'm "grand" because I update my fics well? okay? I, like you, normally take forever to update fics... The reason why I'm updating this one quite well (I'm just as amazed as you are that I update this fast too! - -;;) is 'coz I'm still interested in the fic..lol... Thank you, as usual, for the great compliments, praises, and whatnot. =) I'm also glad that you liked the third chapter even though I thought it could have been better. Like mentioned, below, I think each of chapters are getting worse and worse... - -;; Ack! That sucks... Well, Happy Reading!

**Alea**: Thank you! I'm glad that you like my writing style even though I thought the third chapter and this fourth chapter got worse and worse. Blah... I tried to get a chapter out each week, so, here's the next one fer ya.

**ahanchan**: lol, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm in high spirits now because of your feedback. /grins like an idiot/ Like you, Duo is my favorite character as well – not just in GW; he's my fave anime character actually. =) Hm..I'm also surprised you said that I portray the characters as how they are in the series because I thought that they were a bit OOC, or more so. About the outfit...I really apologize if I didn't make that clear. But he's wearing black clothes from head to toe – I didn't find the importance of going into detail for that so I didn't – you can picture him in any type of black clothing if you want. =) Hm...as for the headdress and veil, yes, he is wearing both. There is a headdress atop his head and connected to it is a veil that covers that left side of his face. The veil, however, contains two layers. The top layer just falls straight down the side of his face. The layer beneath also falls over the left side of his face, however, it is longer than the first so it also wraps loosely around the neck once as well. I hope that was a well enough description for you. If not...I'll try to explain again. I apologize for my horrible attempt at explaining... I think one of my worst faults is that itself: explaining. - -;; Well, as for the stiletto, he carries that with him at all times because of protection. Living on the streets in his earlier childhood and the not so great orphanage home, Duo knows well enough that you should always try to keep yourself safe – plus, he knows he's a magnet for Trouble.

**crazy one**: I think I should rephrase what I had said in the last chapter. I'm very sorry for saying otherwise. Um...it wasn't really that I didn't like writing it, I think there was a change in tone in Duo's voice towards the middle or end of the third chapter. I didn't like the way it turned out – not really anyway. But thank you so much for the compliment on the fight scene. Hm...did I just read that you were going to continue reading my fic? /goofy grin and beams in delight/ Thank you! =)

**Tonie**: You know, I never was one to actually update this fast (trust me, this is fast compared to how utterly slow I usually update my fics...), but I have you to thank, most of all. I wasn't sure why but when I read your review, throughout the whole week, I kept trying to push myself to try to finish the next chapter in one week. I had accomplished that for chapter four, but then when I looked back at the chapter, I didn't like it so I revised a lot of things. I think I didn't want to lose fans like you. =) I hope you keep reading the fic, and once again, thank you very much – for reading, reviewing and for pushing me to type faster. =)

**Angel Reid**: I don't think I deserve a cookie. - -;; This chapter took ten days! I will give back cookies to you and give you a cake with 'Angel Reid – the Best!' on it for reading, reviewing and offering me cookies! =) Here's the four chappie – I hope it was okay...

-------------

I'm sorry for the three day delay, everyone! /dodges extremely sharp things thrown my way/ I think if it wasn't for the fact that you guys would want to read more...I wouldn't be able to dodge at the knives and stuff so well, ne? - -;; Well, once again, thank you so much for the reviews; they totally make my day and get me writing. This time, I was done like three days ago, but then I really didn't like the way I wrote the chapter prior so I revised a lot of things (and, of course, there was having technical problems as well). Blah, I think this chapter is still okay, better than before but still just...blah; I think I'm getting worse and worse at each subsequent chapter.... - -;;


End file.
